Een Uur Niet Zeuren
This album promises that a long and boring car trip will fly by when Bert and Ernie travel along with you! 'Een Uur Niet Zeuren - Bert & Ernie op reis' (''No Nagging for One Hour - Bert & Ernie Go Traveling) features Bert and Ernie singing songs and playing games to keep kids entertained during the voyage. This album was only released on cassette. As always, the album starts with Ernie being excited about playing games and singing songs, and Bert wanting to read. This almost leads to a fight when Ernie pretends to throw Bert's book out the window. In song, they remind each other that it's not safe to fight while you're driving. During a song about animal sounds, they almost start arguing again... Ernie sees funny road signs and starts to speak "a foreign language". He also sees a rainbow. Bert and Ernie try to count its colors before it fades away. While Ernie thinks about more things to look for, Bert falls asleep and starts to mumble. He is dreaming about the day they met Oscar and took him out on a ride. Ernie is concerned about the kids at home getting bored, so he wakes Bert up for some more traveling songs and games, like playing hide and seek with Bert's "Zippy and Zoppy" book. When they see an AA patrol car outside, Bert and Ernie talk about what happens if a car breaks down. They finish the album with their singalong "We Will Get There, Even Though We're Not There Yet!" Track listing Side One # Sketch: Waar Zijn Jullie (Where Are You) # Song: Bert & Ernie Song # Sketch: Bert Wil Lezen (Bert Wants To Read) # Song: Geen ruzie in de auto (No Fighting In The Car) # Sketch: Ernie Wil Praten (Ernie Wants To Talk) # Song: Wat zeggen ze (What Do They Say?) # Sketch: Raar Praten (Talking Funny) # Song/Sketch: De regenboog (The Rainbow) # Sketch: Wat Zie Je Allemaal (What Do You See) # Sketch: Bert Droomt (Bert Dreams) Side Two # Sketch: Bert Wordt Wakker (Bert Wakes Up) # Song: Wij komen er wel (We Will Get There) # Sketch: Hou Je Me Voor De Gek (Are You Fooling Me) # Song: Niet zo snel (Not So Fast) # Sketch: Ernie Verstopt Wat (Ernie Hides Something) # Song: Panne panne pech (Total Loss) # Sketch: Is Pech Erg (Is Bad Luck Bad) # Song: Zoute peren canon (Salty Pears Canon) # Sketch: Veel Plezier? (Lots Of Fun?) # Song: Wij Komen er wel (We Will Get There) Trivia * This is the third Bert and Ernie album, and the second album for which Paul Haenen and Wim T. Schippers wrote their own material. * This is one of a few Bert and Ernie albums that never made it to CD. Several parts of this album were re-released on compilation albums. * The complete story of Oscar the Grouch is told on the album Maak Er Wat Van!. Cast * Paul Haenen as Bert * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Een Uur Niet